GrassFire
by MakaiTantei
Summary: My first attempt at an actual fanfic, it sucks i know but ill try better on other XD HxB OCxH
1. Escape to human world

SUMMERY:

a young girl has her eye on hiei, and it appears botan is jealous! Will botans feelings come out before the new girl can get to him, will botan? Or will hiei simply ignore them both with a silent "Hn"??? Find out in, "Grassfire" written by me.

I AM NOT THE CREATER OF YYH OR THE CHARACTERS...Some characters in this story are my creation, butdo not give me all the credit, without YoshihiroTogashi, there would be NO YYH!

::CHAPTER 1::

Escape to human world

It was dense outside...so very dense that the fog covered for miles, and barely you could see but a glinch of your hand when holding it in front of you. A series of howls...a series of blood thirsty howls, would sound from all directions, and a scream.

This scream was very loud and very girlish. Once again, the scream would ring out. Echoeing throughout the forests, awakening demons from there slumber who as well begin there blood thirsty howels.

Flashes of light could now be seen, as well as a figure, a dark figure, hair waving. "It appears we've got a visiter"a ghastly voice whispered to itself. "Heh..."

The Dark figure made its way through the fog, and soon its features could be seen. Sharp long Green hair, red eyes, and wearing a ningen school uniform, one similar to Sarayashiki's. As it turns out the figure was non other then a fugitive, wanted by Reikai Officials, for HER involvement in a particular case, that had been dropped years before

Yusuke became spiritdetective...but reopened after, the truths of the fugitive will escape. the foggy, dark scene fades and we find ourselves back in the city where Yusuke was up to no good, hiei following behind angrilly.

"Damnit Yusuke will you hurry up? I dont have all day!" the very angry fire demonscolded. The rumbling sound off in the distance, was getting louder, soon revealing they were at the subway.

"Heh, I dont have any control over how fast or slow the danged bullot-trains go" The

the Reikai Tantei snickered,seeing the intensity in hieis eyes. "Whats the matter you scared of riding one" He put on his biggest cat face.

Hiei snapped back, shouting, "I am not i just dont simply see why i cant just go wherever your taking me, by foot, We would have been there within the first few seconds." he glared sheepishly over at the well known spiritdetective, then glanced as the trains arrived on time, squeeching as they halted to a stop.

The noice was nervewrecking to the koorime's sensitive ears and he covered them. Alas, when the trains came to a complete stop, there doors slid open releasing hundreds, no...there were thousands of bussiness workers, Managers, stock brokers, and other workers that escaped the bullet-trains stress.

Yusuke, dragging hiei along, handed the tickets over to the ticket collecter, and climbed onto the train. The section they were in, was unually empty, only 5 people abourd. Yusuke walked around, down the aisle to find a seat, Hiei observed the interiers structure carefully, as he followed yusuke. when Yusuke finally found a seat, he seen Hiei still looking around.

"Hey Hiei, ya gonna go siteseeing all day or are you gonna sit down so we get get going?" Hiei would just give the usual "hn" as he went to the seats yusuke had chosen, and sat down.

When the train began to descend to its destination point, hiei made a rather unusual statement. "the exterial of this 'thing' is ugly and broad...yet the inside is filled with nothing but perfection and signs of excellant understanding..." his voice was rather calm, and serious.

Yusuke looked at him as if he was crazy. "What brought that on? Some kind of metaphore your trying to say?"

Hiei snapped, "No you fool, i was simply saying that its strange how its ugliness is made up by its interiers beauty" he growled and yusuke began snickering more noticably.

"Are you sick or are you sick?? Man, id picture Kurama saying somthing like that but the almighty Hiei!?!" he said this laughing, "I just cant see you saying it XD"

The 5 other passangers in that car, stared as yusuke blabbered his enormously big mouth. Hiei frustrated, clenched his left fist, and clenched tightly on the handle of his katana.

Suddenly, although it was very hot in the car, temperatures seemed to drop dramatically, a demonic aura thickening the air both hiei and yusuke briethed.

"THIS is why i brought you, Koenma insisted i take you along for some reason...But one of these guys over there is a ruthless fugitive from you know where, and a master of disguise" yusuke explained to hiei, who didnt show at all like he cared one bit.

"Hn" He would close his eyes to take a nap, but yusuke would shake him, waking him up,

"hey hiei there are 5 guys!Help Me Out will'ya!?! One looks like a bussiness rep guy, the second like a student from...er... My school, the third like a novelist person, and the last a hobo....which one is suspicious to you?!?"

Hiei grabbed yusuke and pulled him away, "Why on earth did you shake me i was trying to get some damn sleep baka!" He sighed, "HN", heavilly, and closed his eyes again.

This time yusuke shouted in his ear, "HIEI!!!!" Yusukes voice rang through the car of the bullot train.

Hiei gritted his teeth saying, "the student from your stupid ningen school" he would utter, then going back into deep sleep.

Yusuke would sigh, "that helps, i suppose i can try..." before he could even stand up to head over towards the girl, she stood up, and walked over to him.

This school girls hair was sharp, green, and rather long...her uniform had many rinkles, and her eyes...Yusuke gazed at her eyes, they were red...

"That cant be normal" Yusuke said making a fist, prepared for anything irrational.

"..." The girl would stop and close her eyes, smiling.

Yusuke, prepared, spoke in a clear yet stubborn tone of voice, "And what do you want...I take it you are-" Before he could finish she shoved him out of place and went straight for hiei, with a small dagger that appeared from thin air.

"Hiei watch out!" Yusuke shouted stumbling backwards.

Hiei opened one eye, "Hn," and would dodge the dagger, with the shieth of his sword.

"Never underestimate me i sleep with one eye open", the dagger cracked and shattered, turning into dust, pouring onto hieis lap. the punk delinguent caught his balence and rushed over. Seeing the green haired girl gazing at hiei, with her red eyes.

"Now whats this nonsense, trying to attack me was useless i would have slit your throat before you even could get close enough with that thing you call a weapon." Hiei scolded at the girl, who laughed.

"You seriously think i was attacking you Jaganshi!?!:" She, cracking up, sat in yusukes seat. Her face went from joking away to serious bussiness. "Jaganshi...ive been searching for years...and ive finaly found you..." a tear ran down here cheek, looking down at her lap, she smiled.

"Im so happy, now i can finally rest in peace in my grave...knowing that i got to meet you." She burried her head on hieis shoulder, crying.

"Baka Onna, Get the hell off me, your getting your tears all over my clean clothes" He pushed her away, gritting his teeth.

Yusuke, confused stared at her. "So, er, Who exactly are you?" he raised his eyebrow, waiting for an answer from the green haired demon girl.

...The girl stared at hiei startled of him pushing her away. "jaganshi...you ARE jaganshi arnt you?" she said crying, "Well!?!" She shouted, tears pouring from her eyes, the expression on her face, angred. "Arent You Jaganshi! Answer Me!!!" She demanded, "you ARE the same Jaganshi, Brother of Yukina's arnt you!!!??!!" she manefested a large dark aura, which symbolizes evil and darkness.

Hiei, surprised at her energy level sat up, from his slumber and growled, "Yes i am Hiei, How do you know Yukina baka onna tell me im waiting" He asked.

The girl laughed, "i see that woke you up for now" she said, "My name is Yuu...Yuu Katsumi, from level E makai, you guys refer to us as level A, or somthing along that line. She smiled, devilishly. "How do i know Yukina? Its a long story you see" she said grinning.

Yusuke glared at her, "So, do tell, i love story time" he paused, "Theres no work being done during it" he chuckled at his cheesy joke.

"Alright then, jaganshi, Once apon a time ago i was a innocent human...went to school, had a family...friends...But then i was visited by a strange young man, with some sort of pacifier in his mouth.

Yusuke stepped back, "you cant be serious that sounds like Koenma!" He shouted. Hiei nods, urging her to continue.

"Anyways, he told me he must take me someplace, where i belong...And that was the makai...I discovered i was a demon, no human at all" she sighed, "i have no clue what he did, but it was painful...he touched my shoulder and shocks of energy surged through my body and soon i found myself dying...on the ground."

hiei looked at her, "Just get on with the part where Yukina comes in before i lose my patience" He snapped, gripping his katana. All he wanted was to take a nap.

Alright, somewhat short chapter but how was it overal? Ill post the other chapters once i get reviews on what people thought about it so far...


	2. More to Be Learned

* * *

Botan: "We last left off where Yuu Katsume was begining her story, that would answer alot of questions, lets see what happens!"

Writer: "hey botan, your not supposed to enter this story yet!"

Botan: "Yeah, i know but sincethe security officers have no spiritual awareness i snuck passed them so i could introduce the viewers to this chapter!"

Writer: "Yeah? well, now youll gonna have to sneak right back passed them cause your going to ruin the story!"

Botan: "Bingo bingo Bingo! You win the prize! Oh, wait? why did i just say that? i have a crush on togashi! hey ! :X why did i say that!!!?! Whats going on!?!?!

Writer: "heh, im the writer i can make you say anything i want :P, you can stay as long as you dont say anything alright? Exactly, Now back to the story!-

* * *

**GRASSFIRE CHAPTER TWO;**

_More to be learned_

review:  
Hiei sighed, "I said get on with it, i dont care about anything to do with YOU...Just about yukina." He snarled.

* * *

"Hmph"

Once again she growled back, smacking him aside the head. "And when i thought it was the end, it was getting cold, not becuase i was well dying, but because an ice maiden was wondering by...She hurridly ran over and healed me, reviving all that was drained...She sensed much confusion in me, and took me in as her friend, telling her what happened, she vowed that everything was fine. She vanished one day" she sighed, taking a breath.

Yusuke was really into the story, while hiei was bored if it. "Hmph"

She would continue to her story. "With no one to help me along in the makai i became a bandit since it was my only choice, i have quite the record in the ningenkai " she laughed at her inside joke. "anyways, apparently That pacifier breath found i was still living, i have no clue why he wanted me dead, and he sent out some officials to finish where he failed...I escaped into the ningen, after hearing about the refugee jaganshi who occupies it."

"bravo" hiei said sarcastically

"I-" She started

"Shutup Baka, Your talking too much" he added. "you were a friend of hers before Yukina was kidnapped eh?" He asked.

Yuu nodded, "She always spoke highly of how she loves her brother-Wait, She was kidnapped!?! By who! Who on earth would do such a thing to that cheerful koorime?"

Hiei gives out his usual hn's and looked at the green haired demon, "need no worry, Yukina is safe in my grips" he added. Yuu gave him a cocky smile. "Is that so? Im so glad, Now i can tell her her twin brother is alright and she can finally see you!"

Hiei quickly looked at her, "How do you know that!?!" he snapped. Yuu was whistling to herself. "why should i tell? you have no interest" she said to him glaring over, waiting for him to apologize.

Intead of an apologize, she met with a cold blade of hiei's katana to her throat. "Do tell before i slice your fragile throat this instant" he said calmly with absolutely no regrets.

She laughed, a very deviant laugh. "Oh Jaganshi hiei, I feel so priveldged, however, i hate to tell you that ill have to cut our little session short, meet me, alone, at that old factory near the center of town youll be entering shortly. understand?" she said, vanishing from his grips, leaving but a ghastly kiss mark on his cheek. "Hmph" hiei stayed on guard for the rest of the trip back to yusukes hometown.

Yusuke a bit confused laughed, "She left you a kiss on your face hiei, woot, you got a girlfriend!" he started cracking up, but hurried to shutup when Hiei gave him a 'Im going to skin you alive' look...which wasnt that pleasent i have you know.

When the bullet train stopped, both exited the train to head to the phycics house. They were on there way to a nearby town, on a case, to visit a phycic, whome Koenma wanted them to meet. They thought the trip was a terrible waste of time but as it turns out they met Yuu Katsume while on the way there. a demon who mentioned somthing very interesting to Hiei, about Yukina, his sister. Outside the trainstation, was a map of the town.

"alright, so all we gotta do is find this phycics place, settle down there, and whatever else" Yusuke said looking at the map, "but..How the Hell do you read this thing!?!?!"

hiei stepped in. "Baka, Its called simple intelligence...moshi can even figure it out" he glared at the map. "Look ahead of you Yusuke." he said.

"where?" he said, looking passed the map towards some hills. Hiei slapped his own face, annoyed at yusukes stupidity. "At the map baka! look in front of you at the map! See that square? thats our destination, its a shrine where the phycic most likely lives" he shouts angry.

"I was just kidding jeesh, who you calling a fool jackass" he said sighing, "Lets get going then" he added.

Hiei nods, "lets, I just want this to get over with" he said. yusuke shrugs, "What do you think that was all about earlier? with that Yuu chick?" he asked hiei.

"I dont know" Hiei said thinking to himself, ::perhaps she knows somthing i dont:: he said. "It will be helpful to find out though" he added on.

* * *

Writer: "That was a nice lil chapter, adds suspense in a way you know "

Botan: "hahaha, i read the script over, interesting stuff you have for next chapter Ms writer lady o so am i like the star of the story??"

Writer: "Technically Hiei is the star of this story im afraid...You can be the Star of a different fanfic alright?"

Botan: "Oh poo, i suppose its alright, But what will it be about?"

Writer: "Nothing yet but lets just get back to this fanfic for now"

Botan: "Alright, ya here that? next chapter coming up viewers! But first we need Reviews! Please comment so Ms writer lady can post the next chapter!

* * *


	3. Genkais Apprentice?

**

* * *

**

Botan: "Alright, oops, i shouldnt be speaking XX"

_Writer: "damn right your not suppose to be!"_

Botan: "Im sorry ::sweatdrop"

_Writer: "If you are sorry then shutup to prove it"_

Botan: "Okay!"

_Writer: "Your still talking!!!!"_

Botan: "Oh, sorry "

_Writer: "grrr.....JUST SHUT UP!!!"_

Botan: "Okay "

_Writer: " Lets just get on with the chapter alright?"_

Botan: "OOOKAY! "

_Writer: "why me?"_

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

_Genkais Apprentice?_

Review:

"I dont know" Hiei said thinking to himself, ::perhaps she knows somthing i dont:: he said. "It will be helpful to find out though" he added on.

* * *

And so they would start there travel to the shrine, through the town they were strangers to. Passing many people with unusual auras. Ones that Koenma told him about. Yusuke Recalled what koenma told him when they were meeting about this travel.

"I want you to be aware that this town is filled with phycics so dont be surprised if you one into a bunch of them." Koenma would pause, close his eyes for a brief moment then open them. Of course keonma was in his teen form, it was the only way Yusuke would take him seriously, so he adapted and stayed in his older appearing form more often. "Yusuke, I want you take bring Hiei along as well, the point of this trip is to meet a phycic that is different than all the rest, the location this phycic is at is unknown so youl have to look around for any odd appearing characters understand? aright, now get going"

With that Koenma didnt tell him the point of this trip or anything about this phycic. Neither did he tell him the phycics appearance, gender, age, absolutely nothing. Was this on intentional terms? Was koenma testing them or was he sitting in his comfy chair at his desk in the reikai laughing up a storm while he and the koorime search helplessly for someone who probably doesnt even exist?? This troubled Yusuke and ran through his mind. Even the fire koorime sensed something wasnt right about the purpose of this trip.

"hey Hiei, i have a strange feeling that we're being watched do you?" Yusuke said out of nowhere. Hiei nodded, he too felt this. Someone Indeed was watching them. "hn" His jagan eye ached to be unblind folded so it could search for the stalker. "hmph" As hiei took the headband off his forhead to allow his jagan to take a look, something or someone bumped into him. he tumbled forward, vanishing then reappearing behind whatever hit him.

He looked down, Yusuke as well looking, at a child. A long black haired child, wearing a traditional kimono that was pure black as the shadows in the night sky.

The child looked up seeing the two of them looking. and horridly gasped covering his or her face. In a very feminine voice, would apologize, "Im so sorry! I didnt mean to bump into you i was running freely around i didnt see you and please dont hurt me or kill me or-"

Before the child could finish a young man appeared. How handsome he was indeed. His hair, medium lenghth, covering his left eye. His clothes so ediquite and rich black. His eyes, dark, amost black themselves. "Airen, Why are you hestling these gentleman?" He would ask. "Shouldnt you be at studies?"

The child called Airen nodded, "Sorry sir i tried to skip but i was caught...I understand the penalties of being caught i wont do it again sir but please dont make me stay in the Cave of Eternal Torment!"

Hiei and Yusuke listened, a bit interested in this cave Airen spoke of.

"Your parents wanted you to enroll in the Boys school for Phycics, they believed you had potential and yet you mock there dying hopes and dreams with foolishness?" the 'what appears to be' headmaster asked Airen.

Yusuke confused pointed at Airen, Looking at the headmaster. "You just said Boys' school, But this isnt a boy-Is it!?!!?!!?" he shouted with extreme confusion. Hiei just gave out a "hn" before looking at the headmaster. Something wasnt right with him, a strange, unknowing aura surrounded him.

Airen growled feircly, "You thought i was a girl! How dare you! Who do you think you are do you know who i am!!?!?!?!" He shouted.

Yusuke laughed, his confusion came to an end when he decided to pick on the little runt. "Sorry i couldnt tell you look like one with the hair, the clothes and the annoying girly voice" he said sticking his tongue out. Hiei glared at the headmaster.

"Hey I happen to be in a long line of famous Phycics, taught by the best!!! Actually i beleive you know one or...no wait, you know 3 of them!" he said laughing.

Yusuke growled, "Like who? name them" he asked. Airen, laughed, "Well theres Genkai-Sensei, Toguro-Sensei, and Toguro-Senseis older brother, he wasnt much help but he did teach me alot" he added.

"What!?!?!! How on earth!?! but your only a lil tike, how could they have tought you anything!?!?! That was a long time ago when they worked together!" Yusuke was startled, a bit freaked out.

"Yeah well, This isnt my true form you know." Airen added. "Im quite older, you see, didnt genkai sensei teach you anything?" he asked. Sparks of electricity surrounded airen, and soon fog surrounded him. Yusuke nor hiei could see through this fog, until it cleared away and instead of the shrimpy kid, stood a long haired young man, wearing glasses, looking as handsome as anyone could imagine. still wearing the black womans kimono. "I am Airen, Headmaster of the Boys School for Phycics" He introduced himself.

"WHat!?! I thought he was the headmaster!?!!" pointed where the other man had stood. "What!?!?!" Instead of the young handsome man they had thought was the headmaster, stood a old winkly man with a cane.

"Ill introduce him to you, This is Shinjo, My servant, and humble friend indeed." He said, His voice was no longer feminine, but more like suffisticated.

"Your hear to meet a phycic correct? Your friend, Keonma was his name sent you here...am i still on the right road? Oh, " seeing the confused Yusuke, he added, "Did i mention i can read minds? thats not all i can do im afraid, i know more than youll ever discover. Thanks to Genkai-Sensei that is" he added.

"Yusuke, this guy is trouble. He reeks of demon" he glared at yusuke, as he warned him to stand ground.

"I indeed reek of demon, this is because...i myself am part demon" Shinjo added. "And your in my terf, the reason im here to vanquash you-"

before he could finish, a familiar voice shouted out. "Stupid Shinju, I though i told you leave the strangers be, and the two of them are strangers arnt they?" It said. "Then leave them be like i said earlier!!!!"

Hiei spotted the girl demon from the bullottrain, standing on the roof. Hiei vanished and reappeared besides her. "What do you want?" he asked in a cold grim voice.

"I was saving your butt you know" She added. "Shinju like to play with his powers a little too much and he goes as far as to overkill his playtoys, which were going to be you until i appeared."

"I didnt need your help"

"of course you didnt, look at her arm, why is it bleeding?"

Hiei glared at his arm, it was indeed soaked in blood. "hn" he was startle as his eyes dialated, but he shrugged.

Yuu, grabbed his arm, "It will get infected if you dont tend to it" she said, licking his arm, tasting his blood.

Hiei's eyes once again dialated as she licked the blood from his arm, there wasnt any penetration marks, no cuts anywhere so where did the blood come from he wondered. "Get the hell off of me baka onna!"

he pulled his arm away, although the licking felt good to his arm, which was sore and pale.

Yuu backed up, "Jeesh a bit grouchy id say" she said. "Shinju's main power, is the ability to force the blood out of his 'playtoy' through the skin, without even making a single mark." she said, "He already drained alot of your friends blood, i forgot to save him like i saved you" She added looking down at yusuke.

Yusuke was covered with blood. Pale, kneeling on the ground on his knees, unable to brieth well. "You, are-going-to-pay-for-this-bastard!!!" He managed to shout out, but went tumbling sideways, unconcious, in a pool of his own blood.

"Yusuke!" hiei shouted, "What the hell do you want from me anyways?" Hiei said, somewhat enjoying to see yusuke like that...but pissed that Someone else is killing yusuke instead of him doing the job. "hmph"

He appeared next to yusuke leaving but a after image next to Yuu.

he thought to himself, ::should i save the dumbass or should i let him die?:: He stood there glaring at yusukes body as it continued to be drained of its blood, slowly killing yusuke. He wanted to kill yusuke himself, not let anyone else do it, but he also debated that letting someone else do it, saves him time and effort, leaving him enough energy to hide. He could easily tell everyone that he tried to save Yusuke but it was too late...but then again he also would have to explain why he escaped unharmed, since he had no proof to proove that he was attacked, since he had no puncture marks. This was a hard decision for the fire koorime, the flying shadow.

* * *

_Writer: "wow, that took forever for me to write this time, Longer chapter than the others i should say and it only took me a half an hour, gave me some spare time!"_

Botan: "What an interesting storyline so far Ms Writer Lady!"

_Writer: "Indeed it is "_

Botan: "Go ahead hug yourself make yourself happy "

_Writer: "Alright!" ::hugs herself:: "That felt good!"_

Botan: "thats Good!"

_Writer: "I think i just got inspired to continue this fanfic On one term!"_

Botan: "Your probably gonna say, 'i need at least 5 reviews from people to put up the next chapter, so i know pple like this story!' right?"

_Writer: "BINGO BINGO BINGO!" ::pause:: "Alright, I need at least 5 reviews in order to continue on with the next chapter! so please review some more, i need inspiration!"_

Botan: " I was afraid of that, alright i guess 5 reviews arnt alot right? with this fanfic being so interesting we will get more right viewers?" ::catches on:: "Hey wait thats my slogan! I get to say Bingo Bingo Bingo!!!"

_Writer: "Nope, Im the writer i can say whatever i want so there :P"_

* * *


	4. The Entrance of BotanMini Chapter

**_

* * *

_**

**_NOTE TO VIEWERS:  
_**

_**This is going to be a short short chapter because of certain reasons. to get to learn more about whats happening and to learn more about the characters...as well as introducing Botan.**_

_**

* * *

**__**REVIEWS::**_

_**thanks for your reviews, although there was only 2 reviews for last chapter and i know i said i wanted 5 before i updated, i figured heh, ill introduce the characters further...**_

_**ill answer to some reviews too **_

From:**KayHiei( )****_  
_**  
I love it so far. Please Update Soon!:)

_**--THANKS! PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN SOMETIME SOON If You have any suggestions dont be afraid to tell me --**_

From:** rin( )  
**  
alright hiei was alittle out of character cause he actuly does care for yusuke but any way i love cant wait till botan comes in please update soon

-**_Yes, Intentionally hiei was put out of character. He DOES care for yusuke , as this chapter will explain.this chapter is majorly short though but i tried to put hiei in his character somewhat to keep it right. Please review more and give me suggestions if you want i like hearing from pple _**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

_The Entrance of Botan;add-on mini chapter_

"Shinju's main power, is the ability to force the blood out of his 'playtoy' through the skin, without even making a single mark."

Yusuke was covered with blood.

::should i save the dumbass or should i let him die?:: Hiei stood there glaring at yusukes body as it continued to be drained of its blood, slowly killing yusuke. He wanted to kill yusuke himself, not let anyone else do it, but he also debated that letting someone else do it, saves him time and effort, leaving him enough energy to hide.

This was a hard decision for the fire koorime, the flying shadow.

* * *

and so we continue...

"hn,Let him die, saves me the effort" Hiei grinned looking back at the green haired demon girl. She looked at the bloody yusuke, who was indeed on the verge of death. She laughed, "You realy dont want him to die do you? I can feel that you care for him more than you intend to show it." she looked at hiei, "Save the reikai tantei jaganshi hiei, before he dies. If you let him die then i already know that youll have time added on to you sentance...you want to go back to makai dont you?"

Hiei was startled...no more confused than startled. Why did She want him to help yusuke after going through all the trouble to hurt him? What was the point?? He glared, nodding, and vanished. Yuu put her eyes on yusuke, whos body was being picked up by hiei. "why on earth am i doing this? didnt i want him to die?" he questioned himself, looking up at Yuu. Yuu had been staring as Hiei held yusukes blood soaked body. thinking to herself ::at that stance he actually looks uber kawaii...like a hero or somthing:: she looked away after focusing back to reality and noticing hiei was also looking at her. Her face flushed bright red from her thoughts. "ew" she managed to say.

"whats your problem Baka onna, Whats the big point of doing all this if you didnt want him to die?" hiei hissed. He was really mad. Who wouldnt be? it was a waste of precious time...but of course the whole trip there had been a waste of time to the jagan bearing koorime and the dumb yet strangly aquired spiritdetective.

Yuu smiled, winking at Hiei. "In time my precious jaganshi, In time" she said laughing. Hiei stared at the smiling Yuu. She was too happy all the time, she reminded him of Kurama, always calm even in the most dangerous, horrid situations. These kind of people annoyed hiei alot. But, then the reapers name came in mind. Botan...Yes botan was always happy and you would rarely see her sad or angry. Even when she was sad or angry she still smiled. Hiei shook his head, why did her name have to pop up? she was the most annoying person he's ever met and will meet. "hn" he vanished then returned without yusuke, and was now standing behind Shinju.

The startled Yuu shouted out to Shinju to watch out, before shinju could even react, hiei took out his sword. then, SLASH. the sword through the flesh of the old man practically echoed.

KIRE KIRE KIRE! was the sound it made...sounding like kill kill kill, slice slice slice, the battle crys of the warriors...this warrior, was indeed Hiei...

"Airen! Where did that fool go!" Yuu panicked looking for the young headmaster. Hiei grinned, splattered with Shinjus blood. Shinjus body was beyond recognition. "And now your next baka onna" Hiei glared at her. His eyes, shining red...yes, it was the old mans blood reflecting off his eyes...and indeed it was eerie.

Yu's eyes dialated when she looked at his eyes. she, for once in her life she was scared. No there had been another time when she was afraid. years ago when she found herself lost in her own mind. this was when she was descovering her demonic powers.

"Katsume-chan!" A voice that of Airen's shouted to her. He was standing not far from hiei. "Get out of here miss katsume! ill take care of the Jaganshi. He reassured her everythings alright, just by looking at her, into her eyes. Yuu knew how much Airen cared for her. he had been her best friend ever since the beginning, he'd been there for everything. she also cared for him. but, just then she thought about hiei. had she cared for hiei as well? it was hard for her. "I-Im not going to run anymore Airen, Ill fight him" She concluded smiling. Airen, not having much to do in this situation nodded. it was best to let her do what she wanted, he knows how awfully mean she can get if she doesnt get what she wanted. "ALright" He said standing back.

"Jaganshi Hiei, This phycic you are searching for, you can get settled in with him and her and then we can have our fight, until then ta-ta" she knelt down, and spoke to him very clearly in demon langauge.

_"Amidst the battle,_

_she will rise,_

_this phycic you seek..._

_There is when you learn what you wish_

_here is where it begins"_

Yuus voice faded away.

Airen had vanished as well.

Suddenly a familiar voice broke the silence. It scratched hieis mind, it he knew whos it was.

"Hiei! I thought id find you here" It was who he didnt want to see. the annoying yet somewhat attractive Botan. The blue haired grim reaper, wearing a pink ceromonial kimono, flying overhead on an oar. Yes, her appearance was strange for being the supposedly bringer of death. The grim was supposed to be just that...grim and remorse in appearance. But she was kind happy...too happy for hiei he grasped his sword, holding back his anger brought on by her intense annoyancy.

"Wheres Yusuke?" She asked looking around.

"will you shut up Baka Onna?!?!?!?! Im trying to think" he hissed. Botan paused but continued, "What went on here? Is that blood!" she seen the spot on the ground where yusuke once layed bleeding. Hiei looked at her, giving her a killer look. frightening botan she peeped and shut herself up. "Why are you here anyways? shouldnt you be lets see...Doing your job instead of bugging me!?!" Hiei snapped some more at her. then stopped to wait for her reaction. She just stared then smiled again, "Bingo! I was just getting to that "

Hiei sighed. "Sir Koenma sent me here to check on you twos progress and to assist you guys " she says happilly.

In hieis head he was thinking,::what a baka onna...She has got to be kidding me::

* * *

_**ALRIGHT THE ENTRANCE OF BOTAN...THE MAIN POINT OF THIS MINI CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW MORE OR ILL REFUSE TO WRITE ANYMORE AND LEAVE YOU WONDERING WHO GETS HIEI :P WILL IT BE YUU OR WILL IT BE BOTAN?**__**

* * *

**__**COMING UP NEXT CHAPTER:**_

_**Botan helps hiei and yusukeor is slighty unconcious out to find the phycic. but when they finally make it to the shrine, the phycic ends up being someone they met not long ago...Yuu begins showing affection towards Hiei and Botan gets jeoulous when she kisses him unexpectedly...**_

_**see you next timein chapter 5, Yuu's affection vs Botans rage. **_

* * *


	5. Yuu's Affection Vs Botans Rage

_**sorry i took so long-i had alot of stuff to do-but i got up and wrote the new chappy and here it is.**_

_**sorry my story has sucked lately-i ran outa ideas but now i know what to do, hehehe...Im not sure but starting at chappy 6, you might wanna make sure you can handle a hot steamy threesome, one of the groupies, might be Hiei! j/k that will be later in the story XDDDDDDDDD j/k again-or am i Oo?**_

**btw, please excuse i may have missed some grammer problems, jsut tell me if i didlike if i made any major mistakes, im using an application that doesnt have spellcheck x-x**

* * *

_**CHAPTER FIVE5**_

_**last chapter:**_

_"will you shut up Baka Onna! Im trying to think" he hissed. Botan paused but continued, "What went on here? Is that blood!" she seen the spot on the ground where yusuke once layed bleeding. Hiei looked at her, giving her a killer look. frightening botan she peeped and shut herself up. "Why are you here anyways? shouldnt you be lets see...Doing your job instead of bugging me!" Hiei snapped some more at her. then stopped to wait for her reaction. She just stared then smiled again, "Bingo! I was just getting to that " _

_Hiei sighed. "Sir Koenma sent me here to check on you twos progress and to assist you guys " she says happilly._

_In hieis head he was thinking:what a baka onna...She has got to be kidding me: _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Yuu's affection vs Botans rage. **_

Hiei glared at Botan. "Why the heck would Koenma send YOU here to help US, we can manage quite well on our own" he hissed.

Botan sighed, "Its not like i wanted to i had plenty others things to do then to help you" she practically stuck her tounge out at him in a mad attempt to annoy him. Hiei felt so desperate to grab her tounge and slice it off with his katana, but he held back. suddenly a strange, horrid thought shot through his mind. The baka onna looked kinda cute when she was actually angry.

He had only seen her angry breifly only a few times and it was a rather rare event. As he thought to himself, thoughts he would have nightmares about, botan snapped her fingers making the koorime jump. "Hiei? where IS Yusuke anyways?" she asked wondering. She felt his aura nowhere nearby.

Hiei looked at her and crindged, "will you shut the heck up?" he paused, "He was injured being the moron he is and im hiding him in a safe location for the time being" he said but decided to get back on topic. "This phycic we were supposed to meet, where is his location" he demanded

. Botan smiled, and what a bright smile it was too. Was she practically asking him to kill her right then and there? "I was just getting to that, The phycics home isnt far from here actually its a little over a block away" she said. "In fact, if we started walking we could be there in five minutes flat!" she clarified.

Hiei 'hned' and starting to walk off as fast as he could. Botan hopped on her oar and soared above, when they finally made it to a small house inbetween a bunch of shops. "this is it" botan told hiei. suddenly a scream shot out from above.

They looked up, on the roof sat someone dressed in a phycics clothing in a meditation posture. "You there!" shouted the person who was obviously female because her voice.

Hiei stared up, trying to unmask the person. "Are you the phycic that lives here?" he asked, but practically demanded. "Shutup" the person told him, then pointed where botan was, "You there what are you an evil spirit? I know your a witch!" both hiei and botan could tell the person was smirking under the phycics facemask.

"Well miss witch, it looks like i will have to banish you from this world and put a stop to your evils!" the person stood up and started to throw sacred salt at botan, who easily dodged. "Im no witch" botan assured, "we were sent here by Prince Koenma, the son of Lord Enma" She declared. "Although i wouldnt mind if you rid me of the baka onna, i dont have time to play around" he said, now standing behind the phycic.

"Oh realy? Lord Enma you say?" she turned around and looked at hiei, "Jaganshi hiei we meet again, Fate must like us" she removed her facemask.

Hiei practicallt died. The phycic was Yuu? Yuu Katsumi all this time was the one they were looking for. "I would have never suspected" Hiei said to himself.

"haha, you are suprised ne? Whos this racoon spirit following you jaganshi?" yuu asked.

Botan slumped falling off her oar, "I am certainly not a racoon spirit! In fact-" she smiled and floated up to the roof, "I am Botan the Pilot of the Sanzu River. Pleased to meet you" she said.

Yuu laughed, "A fairy woman then? haha a weak job for a weak soul" she laughed.

Botan was actually looking a bit raged. Hiei was actually starting to worry. He never seen her so worked up. He chuckled to himself. Maybe her and Yuu will get into a fight and one of them could duel till they dropped dead. Sounded good to him. Two annoying baka onna, fight in a death match, only one survivor, will it be baka onna Botan, or Baka Onna Yuu. As much as he hated botan he was actually picturing her winning.

He glared at Yuu. "Shutup baka, you dont have room to talk" he added, "But i do!" Yuu interupted. "But besides the point, what does the prince of underworld want from little ol me" she asked. Botan shrugged, "beats me" what! hieis eye twitch. She didnt even know what they were doing there? What was koenmas purpose of sending them off to a phycic he hates, with a baka onna he despises, and an unconcous fool? it made no sense.

"Then we will be leaving" hiei said ready to leave the town and ditch everything. "Hey wait hiei!" Yuu protested, "Perhaps, im Hieis new destiny o" she smiled, "Oh hiei he knew we were meant for each other and the prince of the underworld wanted to help " She grabbed Hieis arm, "come on hiei we should mate right here right now"

Hieis eyes widened, "What!" he shouted. Yuu laughed, "Oh hiei your such the drama queen.

Botans mind wondered off to a imaginary world, picturing hiei in a dress and being crowned drama queen. it was a horrid thought, cause in her little daydream hiei had killed everyone including the one crowing him drama queen. but yup that was hiei for ya.

Yuu looked at hiei, "Oh come on hiei maybe little fire demon grass manipulating babies would be adorable dont you think botan" Botan was still lost in her one track mind and nodded not paying attention. Hiei glared evilishly at yuu.

"I dont think so" he snapped. Erm, a realy bad thought popped into his mind as Yuu rubbed all over hiei trying to convince him. he pictured a very very naughty thought. Why the hell was he thinking this? was Yuu really turning him on? hell no that wasnt posible...was it? why else would he picture them in bed entangled together. : Im growing weak: he told himself:Plus, it wouldnt work like a match, i stroke against her, my fire temperature body would cause yuu to go up in flames, thus creating a grassfire: He shook the thoughts away suprised at what his mind was capable of coming up with.

THIS definitly wasnt him, why was he acting so different? "Why in hell-" he shouted. Both yuu and botan stared at him, Yes botan had been out of her daydream for a little while now, a bit angry at Yuu rubbing all over Hiei, but he hadnt stopped her yet, "whats with that?" Botan shouted out of nowhere.

Hiei raised his eyebrow looking at botan, and Yuu did just the same. "Erm nothing nothing dont mind silly ol' botan :" she asureed them both. Yuu laughed and began rubbing on hieis arm muscles, they were tight, and mighty built and so sexy, she couldnt resist and she licked his arm.

Hiei shuttered and yanked his arm back, "What in the hell are you doing!" He hissed. She gave him a feint smile. That was a new smile, it was eerie, unlike any he had ever seen, he shuttered cause...if the rubbing didnt turn him on that smile did.

Botan couldnt take it anymore. What caused her to go over and smack the Phycic over the head as hard as she could with her oar was still a mystery-at that time, but botan was full of fury. Botan looked at Yuu lying on the ground unconcious. "Oops did i do that OO?" she asked surprised with herself, "I didnt mean to hit her so hard Nyahh" she glimpsed at hiei, "Sorry bout that i just cant see someone else annoying you besides me, especially HER, who does she think she is" she said her in a rude manor, making it clear that she disliked,maybe hate Yuu. "But she does have a point, your muscles are quite cute o" she gently gave his arm a small friendly pinch and smiled looking up at hiei.

alright, this was just getting strange, Was Botan hitting on hiei? or was she just trying to annoy him even more. No matter what she was trying to do, all he said was "hn" and he picked Yuu up and carried her inside, Botan following close by.

Yuu would open her eyes seeing him carrying her and she would wrap her arms around him. "oh hiei...How i longed to be held by you" she said in a pationate voice, unti hiei just dropped her to the floor and turned away, "We are leaving now" He demanded as he walked towards the exit.

"Aw so soon?" she said, then, a large vine wrapped around Hiei, pulling him back over to Yuu who was laying on the floor still. The vine knocked him forward pulling him down so he was now laying on Yuu. "jaganshi-All i wanted was you...I tapped into koenmas files and forged a mission for you, and botan to come here-" alright that made alot of sense, if she just wanted hiei why did she have it so botan would be there too?

Hiei looked at Yuu, He had a look of the need to murder in his eyes. "Nice work...really, now do you mind telling me why if you only wanted be, did you bring Botan along for the joyride?"

Yuu smirked, wrrping her arms around him, pressing him against her, touching her lips to his...oh how soft her lips were against his. and how firey she kissed him, making hiei burn up inside as if she was the fire demon. Now, just because he was a demon, doesnt mean a thing. He was still a young man, and they could only be pushed so far before they get aroused. THis firery kiss, on top of the fact he was laying on her, struck him, and he was aroused,

* * *

**_next chappy: Yes why did Yuu Organize that Botan go along if she wanted only Jaganshi? What was the point of that? Was she planning a YuuXHieiXBotanX hot steamy threesome? I dont even know yet, or do I? hahaha youll never known until i post it, but still, what was Yuus purpose? confusing, but in chapter 6, "Test of the Heart-Botans truth Revealed", all confusion shall be cleared Yes..._**

_**...Indeed, But-if i have no motivation to type it up, then you wont know! **_

**_The only thing that can motivate me now is if you hand over many many reviews! come! review for me and motivate the next chapter-or else you readers will be responsible for chapter 6 not being posted here that starving fanfic readers? Its your fault for not reviewing! _**


	6. BONUS:Yuu And Botan Mini Skit

_**hehe, alrighty, while i type up the next chapter i decided to write a quick Mini Skit : anyhows, its nothing really, just a bonus you can cal it : anyhows here it goes! btw, yes, i AM bored...So sue me :P**_

_

* * *

_

**Botan and Yuu Mini Skit**

_**characters may appear out of character than they really are**_

* * *

**Yuu: "**Hey botan, Dont even try anything, i know your lil secret"

**Botan:** "Oo huh?"

**Yuu:** "Aw you know, Your lil crush on hiei" O.

**Botan:** "wha?"

**Yuu:** "hahaha i know your jealous cause Hiei likes me more!"

**Botan:** "Jealous cause of that?"_ :breaks out into laughter:_

**Yuu:** "why are you laughing!"

**Botan:** O-o "cause...me...hiei...hi-...me?" _:fiddles fingers:_

**Yuu:** "Come on ferry girl, its practically written on your face!"

**Botan:** "really?" _:has 'jealous' written on her forehead:_

**Yuu:** "yes, sure it iso" _:hiding permanent marker behind her back:_

_hiei pops in outa nowhere_

**Hiei:** "What are you two baka onnatachi talking about?"

**Yuu:** "Hiei-chan!" _:glomps him to death:_

**Hiei:** XX _** Dead**_

**Botan:** _:starts to drag hiei's spirit to the otherworld:_

**Yuu:** Oo "hey come back with Hiei-chans spirit!"

**Botan:**P

**Yuu:** "This was all a trick for you too get Hiei all alone ;;"

**Botan:** "What?"

**Yuu:** "I bet you planned it from the start, knowing i was gonna glomp him to death! So you let me and now you have him to yourself"

**Botan:** "OO"

**Yuu:** "Its probably written in that lil book of yours!"

**Botan:** "this?"_ :takes out her book:_

**Yuu:** _:snatches it and finds hieis file:_

**Botan:** "hey thats confidential information!"

**Yuu:** "what! Hiei wasnt supposed to die yet?"

**Botan:** "thats right, He was supposed to die a few years from now"

**Yuu:** "it says here hes gonna die being consumed by his own dragon of darkness flame _:faints:_

**Botan:** _:snickers and pokes Yuu with her Oar then floats away with hieis spirit:_

**Hieis spirit:** "hey this isnt the way to the reikai!"

**Botan:** "Nope, Its the way to my apartment." _:snickers:_

**Hieis spirit:**_ :trys to escape:_

_**curtains close, the end :**_

* * *

alright, i guess ina way i AM stalling, but i was bored so what the heck lol, anyhows, Chapter 6 coming up momentarilly! Please Review! THE MORE REVIEWS THE BETTER ILL MAKE IT! Oh and btw, ratings may change next chapter too...MAY, depending on how many reviews i get >:

* * *

hey and my moms getting married today in the living room : wootness for me XD

* * *


	7. Test of the Heart Botans truth Revealed

_**

* * *

H**__**ehehe, Hiyo readers,MaikaiTantei here.**__**Id like to start with THANKYOU! its not much but i got the most reviews ever on last chappy and im happy with it! **_

_**also, Im sorry i took so long but my mom just got married on friday which was also my grandmas birthday and alot of stuff has come up...sadly the same friday my grandma was moved to a nursing home cause shes been ill...happy 83rd birthday? Im not sure how old she is...80 something...**_

_**anyhows, i stalled long enough with that lame mini skit chapter lol so i could make up for the time it took me to make up this chappy...chapter number 6! in this chapter everything is revealed...Will it be Yuu? or shalt it be Botan? or neither? who knows:shrugs: your in for a suprise! or are you?**_

_**:twilite music plays in the background:**_

_**anyhows...Happy reading...dont forget to Review! also in your reviews you can make suggestions for the next chappy...i already know what i want the next chapter to be about, but i wouldnt mind adding somthing a reader suggestedo so plz review, it will power me up enough to write next chapter! ok...ill shut up now and let your read Ja Ne!**_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 6

**"Test of the Heart-Botans truth Revealed"**

**i misnamed it...should be "Test of the Heart-Hiei's Truth Revealed" but either way it still works...after all, its not the title of the chappy that counts right? lol**

_**LAST CHAPTER:**_

_**Yuu smirked, wrrping her arms around him, pressing him against her, touching her lips to his...oh how soft her lips were against his. and how firey she kissed him, making hiei burn up inside as if she was the fire demon. Now, just because he was a demon, doesnt mean a thing. He was still a young man, and they could only be pushed so far before they get aroused. THis firery kiss, on top of the fact he was laying on her, struck him, and he was aroused indeed...**_

* * *

This struck Botan...He had been kissed pasionately by the stubborn Yuu Katsume...What a dishonerable thing to do. "grrrr" botan clenched her fists at the site

. Hieis face flushed a smooth tone of red, only to turn redder when she had started licking around his lips to requesnt access. He of course wasnt THAT weak so he resisted all temptations.

She shrugged his refusel to let her, and did it anyways, forcing her tongue into the wet cavern of his mouth. With that action, Botan shrieked, What a dirty thing to do to hiei! but why wasnt hiei trying to get away? He was Letting her do this? No, he is jaganshi hiei, a feared fire demon! He wouldnt possibly allow her to touch her grimy tounge to the delicate roof of his mouth? would he? Oh! this was so aggitating to the ferry onna.

With the thoughts of the slimey evil Yuu doing this to hiei, Botan took ahold of the moment, making her oar appear and smacking the demongirl once again as hard as she could this time perhaps permanatly disarming the greenhaired grassmanipulator from kissing or touching hiei like that ever again!

Botan poofed her oar away, grumbling. She glared at hiei whos face was that of a shocked koorimes. "B-Botan..." he winced, actually thankful that the baka ferry onna knocked Yuuout. but of course he wouldnt admit it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a warehouse someplace in the town, Yusuke was awaking.

He was still weakheaded...from bloodloss...and groggy. "mnph...where the heck am i" he managed to sit up and rub the back of his head. He had a slight concusion.

when hiei had took him there, he quickly without hesitation, threw Yusuke down and went back to bussinuss where Yuu and her partner Airen had been waiting. His head was throbbing and he couldnt remember much of anything...since hiei had easily jogged his memory, only leaving minor parts dwelling in his head. he layed back down, unable to catch any balence...he shouted"Damnit Hiei! where the hell am it"

* * *

Hiei sensed Yusuke had awoken. "The moron spirit detectives up from his slumber" he hissed.

Botan peeked at Hiei and stared. "What are you looking at Damn Baka onna" Botan jumped back"Oh nothing" she said as she formed a cats face and began to lick her 'paws'.

Hiei knew she was up to something. "Tell me or else i wont hesitate to murder you in cold blood"

Botan snickered"You killed EVERYONE in cold blood so it wouldnt be much of a suprise :P" she laughed.

Hiei groaned, and hissed back"At least ill be free'd from your idiocy" he said.

Botan would flash a victory sign, to declare her early win. "How would you think Koenma would react if you killed the best ferry onna on the block" She snickered again.

"Whatya thinking about"

"huh?"

"will you shut up baka onna"

"Did you like it"

"hn"

"Did you like it when she kissed you"

"why should i tell you"

Botan would fidget her fingers. "I just wanted-"

"Keep out of my bussiness"

Botan could see his face flush bright red...she knew what that meant...he did like it...she knew it!

But no matter how nice it sounded to have somthing to pick on him about, and use for revenge, she didnt feel alright about it...In fact, Hiei could notice her soft toned skin turn pale...Paler than the moon in january.

"whats YOUR problem" he hissed over to her in a deep breath.

Then, as if it didnt seem wierd enough, her face rushed from the pale moon tone, to a bright red. "N-no R-r-reason..." she said quietly.

"I highly dought someone as 'cheerful' as you would get so down over nothing" he said. Botan grinned, But then covered it up with her hand.

"what is going on in her puny head" he said...then again...her crisp blue powered hair flowed over her lovely face...equallizing her puny mind...no...she WAS intelligent...smarter than she leads on. She acted a little dopey, but hiei could tell her iq was high up there on the charts...his jagan burned with anxiety as it wanted to read her thoughts...explore the mazes it holds...

gyah! hiei get ahold of yourself...you dont think this realy about the ferry onna do you? yes...No! impossible! maybe its just the arousel yuu had given him wanting more,from anyone, even the one that annoyed him so! no...then why had he felt this feeling even before then...

before Yuu had even came into the picture...his thoughts, his dreams, long before from the time the two had met during Yusukes case for the 3 otherworld treasures to even now... he had longed for her, deep inside...perhaps that was why he hated her...why he abused her with his insults and threats.

He was angry at her, for stealing his heart...

"Hiei are you still in there" the ferry girl knocked his cranium with her tightened knuckles, knocking him sideways...

he quickly regained his balence, angrily grabbing a hold of her wrists and pinning her to the wall. "Listen Baka Onna! Your making me furious with your idiotic attempts at Humor" he growled, hissing...ag, this position...he could easily see here pink hued eyes...glistening...He was locked on her eyes, as she stared at him.

"Hi-ei, im sorry" she appologized. "You better be" he hissed...god...he was on the verge of removing his sword from its shieth and embracing it to her throat, and slicing...ah, but that wasnt going to happen in THIS case.

His breath shortened, his chest moving quick..he leaned against her and nuzzled the base of her neck.

Botan quivered at the touch of his warm breath against her flesh..."hiei" she begged"what are you doing" she cried out. now, she wished she hadnt knocked Yuu so unconcious...her own foolishness caused this and she mentally slapped herself in the forehead.

"Hiei get off of me" she pleaded, but the firey demon didnt take any requests...at least those kind. A bulge pressed against her hip...no way...hiei...he was being pleased by all this...Of course he was, Yuu was the one that brought it on. She had urged him to go this far..."eep" she gave a yelp, but too lowtoned for anyone to possibly help her...

And so, he would viciously undress her, and force her to the ground...soon, she didnt mind it at all, and she let him make love to her, she was inticed in his scent, he was inticed in hers.

He smelled of sweet spices and she smelt of peonys.

Soon, Yuu would awaken from the bump to her head, and spot the two...her eyes burned. She growled to herself..."damn that ferry onna" then she smirked. "looks like my plan worked" she chuckled, then snuck away.

-

When everything was over-both of them were confused about how they ended up entangles with each other...

"..." Botan paused, thinking in her mind:yuu had teased him to the point where he couldnt hold it back...:

She feared that Hiei would kill her because she hadnt stoped him from making love to her.

But hiei, as much as he hated the baka onna, he wasnt upset with her...It was his stupid fault. He lost himself. Jaganshi Hiei NEVER loses himself! he shouted in his mind. Even when it was demon mating season he could always hold himself back..but why didnt he hold himself back this time?

He was furious at this._:damn it, i never meant to ntake it this far,_he continuosly said to himself.

He quickly got up gathering his clothes and vanished with hyper speed.

Thus...Botan was laying on the floor of the phycics apartment, covered only with a blanket that Hiei had obviously thrown down for her so she wouldnt be cold. She layed confused and most of all...dazzled.

* * *

_**Suprised? Yes? No? I couldnt make the love scene more detailed since children are present and may be reading this o-o; but maybe i will make a re-write of this chapter WITH the mature content ne? **_

_**I could post it on yes? Im not sure?**_

_**Review and tell me whether i should or not...if the majority says i should...then i will...if the majority says i shouldnt...then i wont...i cant promise anything though at this point...sorry... but ill try ;) it will be called "Grassfire chapter 6 Remake" ne? hai! I will do my best, **_

_**until then review and comment on the story so far did i mention this is my first attempt at a BotanXHiei fanfic? it is! **_

_**Ive made a BotanXKurama fanfic...i have yet to finish it...last update was...erm...a year ago? **_

_**eek...i havent posted it here cause the fact that its my first fanfic and it quite sucks reallyits in cheap playwrite-like form...if you must the url to it is at: Http: its the story called"The Other Bandit" this story also contains a OC character ;; sorry but when i make rp characters i make a fanfic using the character ;;; **_

_**and "grassfire" along with "the other bandit" are such fanfics...lol...**_

_**ill once again shut up now...im just in a chatty mood XX hehe**_

* * *


	8. Hieis Declaration

_**

* * *

Ah! Welcome to chappy seven of my fanficcy! Wootness! this is one of my longest!actually this is my 2nd ever fanfic ;;; but still...This is my most succesful, ill put it that way, hows that? Anyhows in this chappy Yuu's confusingness and her reasons for everything ids revealed and whats this? Whats up with Hiei? eh...oO scary...anyhows, Please Review! oh and im too busy now to rewrite last chapter with the mature content for those pervs out there like me and stuff...**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

_HIEIS DECLARATION_

**Last Chapter:**

_He was furious at this.:damn it, i never meant to ntake it this far,he continuosly said to himself. _

_He quickly got up gathering his clothes and vanished with hyper speed._

_Thus...Botan was laying on the floor of the phycics apartment, covered only with a blanket that Hiei had obviously thrown down for her so she wouldnt be cold. She layed confused and most of all...dazzled.

* * *

_

It was dark, foggy. The wind blew lightly whistling a sad tune. The town appeared desserted since all the people had retired to bed, and locked up there shops. But, up in a tree, 5 branches up, a fire koorime struggled in his thoughts. "..." he wasnt sure about what he had done. "damn that Yuu wench!" he continued hissing to himself. I hate Yuu Katsume...for all shes done. All I want to do now is kill her. She had made me hurt Botan.

God, he hated both the wenches, how he couldnt stand them both. But, for completely different reasons. "I hated Botan...since i first met her, because she..."he would flinch, before continuing, struggling to say it, "Because she weakened me..."

he hated her...he wanted to kill her...scare her into oblivion. He turned the tables around, as he leaned against the tree talking to himself. "Its all the baka onnas fault...everything is!" he growled.

"If it wasnt for her, i wouldnt have held back when me and yusuke first met...I could have killed that fool easily, but she..." once again his stomach churned as he forced himself to say it..."When she sat there, using everything she had to save that other onna, yusukes girls life..."

he stopped himself, when a voice rang out loud and clear...a familiar voice. "Talkin' to yourself again?"...yes hiei knew that voice...It belong to the foolish SpiritDetective...Yusuke.

"Hn" was all hiei responded with.

Yusuke kicked the tree hard enough to make Hiei lose his balence on the branch and fall out.

:THUD:

Hiei was now a very pissed off koorime as he smacked the ground hard, giving yusuke a pretty good laugh. Hiei vanished, using his super speed to sneak behind Yusuke and press his katana tightly against yusukes throat.

"How long were you listening?" he demanded an answer.

Yusuke shrugged, "Idk, long enough to tell ya you need some serious theropy," and with that, Hiei was even more pissed,

He shoved Yusuke away, and made a very serious threat...one that was unlike any threat he had made before..."so...Your a stupidhead" just kidding just kidding! okay okay rewind!

He shoved Yusuke away, and made a very clear announcement. It was very unlike hiei. As he stood there, yusuke on the ground looking up at hiei, Hieis hair waved in the wind, keeping its form, hieis eyes, not showing any sign of emotion.

he was looking up into the sky...at the stars. "I am leaving" he began. "If you attempt to find me, ill be sure to show myself, before i kill you" his voice was a tone he had never spoke in before. It was very...soft.

"and your silly toys wont be able to find me...That baby fool koenma, will be unable to determine my location" Yusuke could sense hiei was being serious...in fact, hiei was freaking him out.

"Hiei?" He shouted, "Earth to Hiei, Where the hell are you gonna go?" but all Hiei did was flick off his headband, His Jagan eye was fully awaken, looking around.

Hiei kept a straight face...no emotion one bit...now yusuke was terrified knowing fullblown that hiei really WAS being serious,

"Hiei what the hells gotten into that lil cranium of yours?" he shouted at the fire koorime. "Damnit, what the hells got you worked up?" He continued...but...all hiei did was look at yusuke and...then he was gone.

All he left was a afterimage. "HIEI!" yusuke shouted getting to his feet. "what the hell was that about?" he said. then he got to thinking. "where the hecks botan too" he looked around. "..."

* * *

She sat up, looking around. she was now in a soft surrounding...a matress. "Huh? howd i get here?" she asked herself. Then a voice echoed.

"It didnt look very comfortable on the floor" the voice belonged to a young woman. When botans eyes focused on the area where the voice was coming from, she seen that the woman was Yuu Katsume.

"Uh-" botan almost gasped but Yuu calmed her.

"dont worry im not gonna bite ya or anything, jeez" she was sitting in a wooden chair in the corner. "I just wanted to congradulate you." she said, someone in a slight groan.

"For what?" botan would asked a bit confused. Yuu looked at her and then burst out laughing, but she had caught herself and regained her serious attitude.

"For getting Hiei's affection i suppose" she said.

"Wha!" The blue haired diety gasped once again, "Bu-i-he-we-" her words stuttered as she tried to find the words to say, but she sighed, then looked at the grassmanipulating demon. "But i thought you...didnt you?" she asked.

Yuu once again burst out laughing, "Of course, i spent a great amount of time tracking him down..." she looked at botan, who looked back with her pink rubys.

"Like a stalker?" Botan said.

Yuu shook her head, "No nothing like that! None of the sort-...well in a way i guess" Yuu had admitted. "When i did my 'research' on his behaviors and habits, i discovered that he had a fascination with you of some sort. For example, during the DarkTournament, he kept looking over to look at you...when you made all those gestures cheering him on, he actually chuckled and i think he might even had smiled." she laughed. "Not to mention all those threats to you, and you know what that means dont ya?" yuu asked chuckling.

Botan looked at her confused, "um, no...no i dont, not really".

Yuu looked back at her, a sweatdrop forming on the back of her head. "You serious?" she asked. "alright...Havent you EVER heard the saying that if a guy picks fun at you, it means he likes you?" Botan shook her head, "nope never heard of that" she giggled,

"But hiei isnt a guy" she said, "Hes...um...Hes far from a guy" she said...

Yuu sighed, "Ok...look botan...Did you get any of the stuff ive told you?...or should i just give you a quick rerun?" she asked,

Botan nodded, "please do ;;;"

Yuu nodded back. "alright, this is what happened, I visited the KoorimeIceFortress years back, and Met Yukina, who was in dier need to find her lost brother, the forbiddon child...after hearing everything about this guy, i decided to help her find him, but when i was informed how incredible he really was i admit i kinda fell in love with him and forgot all about Yukina get it?" She asked.

Botan nodded for her to continue. "I noticed later on his fascination with the cheerful diety...you, so i decided to test his heart, Who would he pick? A fierce demonwoman, very attractive i must say so myself, or a cheerful, annoying, talkative, bubblehead, fairygirl? and i see he chose the fairygirl, lucky!" She announced. "and hey...you won fair and square...even made love..." she sounded kindof disappointed.

"yeah..." botan blushed, "yeah but...he couldnt control himself! i mean...it was you who made him..." she trailed off.

Yuu sighed, "All i did was give him a boost, he was thinking about taking control of you as time grew...all i did was shorten the time" she said. "Besides you cant tell me you didnt enjoy it" she winked at botan. B

Botans face flushed the fussea pink of her eyes. "...erm...yes o-o i did..." she said flushing brighter. then she remembered about the spiritdetective

"erm...oh no! Yusuke!"

"that little brat?"

"Yusuke can be a little...erm...yeah..he knows nothing of whats going on...i have no clue where he is..."

"I noticed..."

"Hey wait...Your partnet Airen"

"What about him?"

"You could..Well...you two look like a good couple"

"the two of us? Please...maybe one point but that was a while ago..."

"didnt work out?"

"not one bit"

"do you still like him?"

"I dont like him...i love him"

"tell him then..."

"I...I...I cant"

"why?"

"Because..."

"i see...Scared?"

"slightly..."

"then ill help you tell him!"

"What? but i-"

"No buts"

Later on THey departed, Botan went and found Yusuke, and Yuu vanished.

"shes not that bad" Botan admited, "But i still hate her guts for what she did" it was unlike botan to hold a grudge...but who wouldnt?

Yusuke greeted her silently. "yusuke? you dont look too well" She looked around, "Have you seen hiei?"

Yusuke sighed, "No i havent..." He said.

"er..are you sure, i know you your not acting right..."

Yusuke looked at her and laughed, "What do you mean?"

Botan poked him, "I dont know" She said..."i wish hiei were here..." she said softly, yusuke looked at her,

"What?"

"ohoh! Nothing! Nothing at all yusuke silly me just blabbering my mouth offf like usuall you know me purrrrrrr" Yusuke looked at her and sighed.

_**

* * *

ooooo whered Hiei go? he no like us?**_

_**Hiei: what are you blondering about?**_

_**me: ooooo nothing **_

_**Hiei: i heard my name...**_

_**me: No you didnt, i clearly said, whered...um...er...-**_

_**Hiei: exactly, baka onna...**_

_**Me: Give me a minute to find somthing that rythms with Hiei! er...**_

_**Hiei:slaps self: fool**_

_**Me: ...stupidhead...**_

_**Hiei: hn**_

_**Me: Oh and...for those reading this...Reveiw! reveiw like youve never reviewed before!**_

_**Hiei:vanishes like hes never vanished before:**_

_**Me:looks around: uh...Hiei?

* * *

**_


	9. Scents Gone Wild!

* * *

Sorry bout the slow update but here goes the new chapter...hm...a bit short but i did my best im multitasking and working on the computer cleaning it up and stuff so...live with it XD lol, anyhows get reading please! and dont forget to review!**

* * *

****CHAPTER 8**

_**SCENTS GONE WILD**_

* * *

review:

Yusuke greeted her silently. "yusuke? you dont look too well" She looked around, "Have you seen hiei?"

Yusuke sighed, "No i havent..." He said.

"er..are you sure, i know you your not acting right..."

Yusuke looked at her and laughed, "What do you mean?"

Botan poked him, "I dont know" She said..."i wish hiei were here..." she said softly, yusuke looked at her,

"What?"

"ohoh! Nothing! Nothing at all yusuke silly me just blabbering my mouth offf like usuall you know me purrrrrrr" Yusuke looked at her and sighed.

* * *

A few days later, Both Yusuke and Botan hopped onto the train for there journey home. Botan had asked Yusuke why Hiei hadnt been seen for days, but yusuke just sighed and told her hiei had decided to go ahead and go home by foot. Botan nodded and had left it just like that but she couldnt help but to think about hiei. How warm his body carressed hers that night...she cringed, it wasnt anything passionate...just hiei losing control of himself right? Hiei couldnt possibly have had any feelings for her...he was just lying she knew it. The only thing talking was the lustfilled Hiei who wasnt himself...all the stuff he told her, wasnt true...she kept replaying those thoughts in her mind all trip. Yusuke, being lazy slept all trip.

When they arrived back home, Yusuke and Botan were going to head to reikai to report the case the toddler had given them. But Yusuke told botan she should go and do it, so he can catch up on things they all missed while they were gone. But really...Yusuke was actually going to look around for Hiei.

Botan flew off to the reikai on her oar slowely, thinking about the flying shadow they have come to know as Hiei.

Meanwhile, yusuke was running around. He went to the park and looked in every tree possible, hoping to find hiei. when all hope was lost, he went to the red headed kuramas house.

At the door, Yusuke was greeted by Shiori, Kuramas human mother. "Hello, may i help you?" it didnt suprise Yusuke one bit that kurama loved her so much...she was truely an inocent kind woman who cared for all. Yusuke put on his cute act. "Yes, Ms.-" uh oh...what was kuramas human name?...he paused as he let the name come back to him and continued. "Ms. Minamino, i was looking for your son kur-Shuichi, is he available?" Oh god, this was horrible. Yusuke being polite and cute acting was NOT right...trust me, it was pretty scary, but a smile spread on her lips. She heard of Yusuke through the obituaries, reading the article in the paper about local gangs and everything, but it didnt seem to phase her. she could tell Yusuke wasnt a bad kid as he makes people think, she welcomed him to come inside while she retrieved her son.

Yusuke looked around, he wished he had such a kind home to walk into...everything was neatly arranged and kept clean. Yusuke chuckled when he saw one table setting fully attired with elegant plants that were heavonly gorgous. A gift to Shiori from Kurama no dought.

When the red head appeared in the doorway in front of him, He stood back up. Kuramas mother offered a cup of tea to the both of them, but kurama declined. "Thank you mother..." He said in the most polite way ever. ", but me and my friend here will be going to my room to discuss certain school matters." Kuramas voice sounded happy, kind...

Yusuke nodded, "He is going to tutor me in some school subjects" He had to make somthing up...i mean, Discuss certain school matters? Why not just say tutor? Kurama smirked and excused himseld and yusuke from the living room, guiding yusuke upstairs to his room.

Inside, Yusuke looked around. "Jeez Kurama, got enough stuff?" Spread around the room, there were shelves of glass figurines. Of foxes of course. there were remarkable carved crystal roses on one shelf. The walls were painted a light red with silver border paper near the cieling.

Kurama chuckled, "Ive always been interested in foxes, even before i regained my past memory Yusuke" he said. "Now then, what is it you came here for? Its hard to believe its for studying" he chuckled again.

Yusuke sighed, "Its about Hiei" He said.

Imediatly Kuramas eyes widened with full interest at hearing what yusuke had to say.

"I think something happened on the case we were just on, He said something about him vanishing and crap, i was wondering if youve heard from him?" yusuke seemed a lil worried. after all, the group of tantei had been through alot together and they were now close friends, he couldnt help but to be worried.

Kurama nodded, 'I see..., I wish i could help, but im afraid i havent heard from him since you two left for the case" He said. "i would have been proud to tell you his location if i only knew" he added.

Yusuke sighed once more. "heh, THanks anyways," he said walking off, "I better get going and look more" Yusuke exited the room, kurama sitting on the edge of his bed watching as he sensed yusukes aura leave the house.

"You know, they really are worried about you...Hiei" Kurama smirked. just then a shadowy koorime entered the room through the window. "Hn" was his only response, with his 'Who care?s' attitude.

Hiei walked over and slumped down on the bed, he layed down facing the cieling. "Just, how long ago were you sitting in the windowsill Hiei?" Kurama asked, of course hiei was there the whole time masking his aura so he couldnt be seen.

"Kurama, I cant go back" He said, "Im dishonorable to myself and the entire demon race" he explained.

Kurama raised an eye brow. "how so?" he asked.

Hiei knew kurama was the only one he could trust, but he wouldnt go into detail. "Baka Onna, she should have gotten away" he said, kurama could sense where he was going at. From the time Hiei had entered the room, he could smell hieis scent was different...the scent of peonys followed hieis blending in. even then, hieis scent had changed dramatically. "You and Botan had...?" kurama was uncomfortable finishing his sentance. Hiei snapped, "Shut it Kurama, i didnt mean to, i lost control of myself" he grunted...kurama sat hiei up forcefully, suprising him as he placed hiei on his lap and rubbed hieis leg close to hiei's member. Dont get me wrong, this was indeed a kawaii act between the two friends but not anything special... Hiei darted from his lap. "what in the three worlds do you think your doing fox!" he shouted. Kurama regained complete concousness, "i-im entirely sorry Hiei! I dont know what came over me!" Hiei grunted and jumped out the window vanishing once more.

"Damnit" kurama mumbled under his breath.

* * *

hehe was that short enough XDDDD j/k im busy with stuff, computer is going to die soon XX anyhows heres this chappy finally...

for pple confused about the whole kurama touching hiei thing...what happened was, Hiei smelled like a matured demon and it messed up kuramas senses somehow. Botans scent was mixed in too so his senses got confused even more, and he was unable to determine Hiei as being a male as well because of botans scent...but youll find out why botans scent mixed up kuramas mind in upcomming chappys, untill then R&R!

* * *


	10. IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHER!

**MESSAGE FROM MAKAITANTEI:**

* * *

_DO TO COMPLAINTS ABOUT THE LAST TWO CHAPPYS, i appologize but i wasnt feeling creative o-O...its all you guys's choices to stop reading it...but i promise that the next chappy will be alot better and stuff! IVE JUST BEEN SO BUSY THAN TO CARE ANYMORE! ;; anyhows, the fic is almost over anyway. i may be ending it shorter than planned cause im just too busy and this fanfic bloody sucked...but ill write better fics in the future this one was just plain old crap so yeah...next chappy may be the last...depending on if someone actually liked this one o-O even with the crap i filled it with -.-;;;;_

* * *


	11. Last Forgiveness

_

* * *

this chappy sucks...this fanfic sucks...for those thinking i was trying to say kurama was gay is wrong...i was saying, as explained before, that i was saying Kurama likes Botan...but hiei kinda had botans scent on him from there encounter and kuramas scences got mixed up, and kinda confused kurama a lil making him hit on hiei -.-; kinda an inside joke for me ;; so please dont think i think that kuramas gay cuz hes definitly not! Kurama rules XD!_

* * *

LAST FORGIVENESS-warning-chappy sucks : have a nice day o**

* * *

Hiei gave it alot of thought...what did he do to botan? He knew he had to have hurt her...he was tempted to look for her and apologize but that would mean he would be jeoperdizing himself and that it would make him look weak and he didnt want that. Botan however was crying in her room at the temple in reikai. "Where are you hiei?" She knew hiei thought he hurt her but truth is he didnt. She loved him. she wouldnt ever say that he hurt her, especially since he really didnt. She wiped tears from her eyes.**

hiei and botan both wondered what to do...but they didnt know..

then, hiei pictured botans beauty in his mind and decided hes a coward either way. if he went to apologize hes a coward, if he didnt go and let her be hurt, he would be a coward too...he couldnt win for losing! He jumped up and within minutes was looking everywhere for her. he couldnt find her anywhere, then realized she must be in reikai. when he first got there, he was greeted by ogres and reikai guards.

"Jagan Hiei, You are being arrested on regards of sir Koenma." Hiei froze. "What-" He couldnt move, they must have used some sort of barrier. they siezed him.

"What is this about!" he argued. "Let go of me you damn ogres" he swore

He was lead to koenmas office where the ogres left him sitting. the room was empty. "Hn"

Koenma finally entered. "So Hiei" He started. "Do you know why your here?"

Hiei glared at him, "Do tell" He asked angrilly.

"Dont be so...YOU...hiei, try to understand." he began to explain. "I had you brought you on concern of my best ferry onnas health, You see...shes been in her room and wont come out let alone speak to anyone...she keeps calling out your name...and sounds...deathly afraid"

"Hn"

"Well hiei? have anything to say about any of this?" Koenma really did sound concerned. "Hiei, What did you do to botan?"

he was getting tired and extra concerned.

Hiei sighed, "I didnt hurt her!" he was angry and wanted to leave, "I should have never came down here!"

"Well, why did you come down here?" koenma asked.

"hn"

"Tell me"

"Hmnph"

"Hiei! Your making me lose my patience"

"Your making me want to kill"

"Hm, be that way-i have no choice but to-"

before he could finish the door opened and a voice was heard. "Koenma sir-i am-" it was botan...and before she could finish she seen hiei and jumped back. "HIEI?" she regained balence and ran after him and hugged him.

Koenma stared dumbfoundedly. "-.- what did i miss then ;;" he looked at the too.

"Hn" Hiei refused to look at her.

"Hiei!..."

"hn"

"grr..."

"hn"

"YOU STUPID HIEI! DONT YOU GET IT! IM NOT MAD AT YOU, IM NOT HURT, IM NOT ANYTHING! IM JUST SAD THAT YOU WENT AWAY AND DIDNT TELL ME!"

Hiei glanced at her, "right" he said. "I didnt hurt you? what a damned lie onna"

"Hiei...you only startled me.."

"Close enough"

"I liked it..."

hiei looked at her and shook his head, "No you didnt"

Koenma stared. "eh? this is wrong o.o; i dont even want to know 0-o;;"

Botan grabbed hieis head and forcefully kissed him. hieis eyes widened. "Hiei believe me! you didnt hurt me"

Hiei sighed...and looked at her, "Im sorry..."

* * *

_and everyone lived happily ever after this fanfic SO SUCKS! XDDD well practice makes perfect i suppose...although im gonna need alot of practice -.-;;; anyone who says they hate it rules cause i hate it too ;; it was starting out good though...i just ran out of patience with it ;; well...im gonna stick with my wolfs rain fanfic and the one im currently working on, for any yaoi fans out there o-O;;;; anyhows be warned. XD

* * *

_


End file.
